User talk:Andreitaliano94
Welcome Hi, welcome to Corpse Party Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Seiko Shinohara page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Hey, I was wondering, on Tokiko Tsuji's page, it states "She was murdered by pulling her head up to smash it." I'm going to ignore the lack of further detail, and ask at what point this was stated in the games? I remember it saying that her head was removed by scissors, or another sharp utensil, not smashed. It's far too smooth to have been smashed as well. Talmire 06:22, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey, me again. Where did you get your information on the manga? In the "Blood Covered" section, it states "Currently the manga has arrived at the third chapter." I'm assuming this meant the third VOLUME, but even then, it's wrong. In fact, the first image on the page shows FOUR volumes of Blood Covered, and there's actually 6 in total. Wait, I just noticed this, in the information box, if even says 6. Also, in the "Musume" section, it says "It have only seventeen chapters of twenty pages." Not true, it has 18 chapters translated as of a few days ago. I'm not 100% sure about the total length of it, though, I'm pretty sure 18 was the end. I'm going to fix up some of the spelling now. Talmire 13:44, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Alright, the part about the third chapter makes SOME sense. But it would cause misunderstandings, like the one I had. Chapter 10.5 is, like you said, a bonus. Not necassary in the slightest. Talmire 15:17, May 11, 2012 (UTC) ehi, siccome sembri essere molto informato in materia, volevo chiederti se potevi dirmi qualcosa su corpse party Blood Drive (che sembra essere il nome di un probabile terzo numero di corpse party) e 2U. grazie Huh... What? What's going on? OH! I see, the other person who commented. I didn't put the Italian stuff, that was someone else. I guess that person forgot to add their signature, like you always do (You do this by putting 4 "~") so you assumed it was me. All in all, it wasn't me who said that. Talmire 19:10, May 21, 2012 (UTC) The only part I read was the part about 2U, and that was stuff I already knew. So no harm was done. Talmire 19:36, May 21, 2012 (UTC) we andreitaliano, scusa, pensavo che la firma fosse automatica XD vabbè questa è la prima wiki al quale sono iscritto, mi si può perdonare (vero?) cmq volevo chiederti informazioni non sulla trama, (infatti mi stavo per fare spoiler leggendo la tua risposta sulla talk page di Talmire) ma più che altro su l'ufficialità della cosa. cioè, so che 2u passerà da genere horror a genere d'amore (urgh!), ma mi chiedevo se questo 2u fosse lo stesso che viene citato alla fine di BoS con il nome però di Blood Drive o se Blood Drive è una storia a parte, implicando che in programma ci sia un 4° Corpse Party (anche se mi sembrerebbe troppo bello per essere vero) poi, per curiosità, volevo sapere come caspita fai a sapere tutte queste cose. come ci hai giocato, sai il giapponese o sei riuscito a trovare una traduzione da parte dei fan? P.S. Per favore evita spoiler che non ho ancora giocato Book of shadow e preferirei non rovinarmi la sorpresa P.P.S. complimenti per quello che hai fatto in questa wiki P.P.P.S. sai se i manga sono venduti in inglese? o se quelli su internet sono solo traduzioni amatoriali P.P.P.P.S. scusa se sto sembrando un rompi, ma Corpse Party mi ha davvero catturato e tu sembri essere quello più esperto (italiano per giunta) che abbia trovato :D Terya 20:33, May 21, 2012 (UTC)TeryaTerya 20:33, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Non devo esagerare, però è vero :P grazie ancora Terya 12:59, May 22, 2012 (UTC)terya On the Manga page, where you just put "The series has just reached the third volume," did you mean chapter? Or volume? If you meant volume, how did you find out? Talmire 14:36, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :( come ti capisco per il fatto che siamo in pochi italiani a conoscere questo gioco Ello'. I was going to wait until tomorrow to ask this, but now is good enough. Could you come over to this blog post and post your thoughts/opinions. Talmire 03:22, May 23, 2012 (UTC) purtroppo programmi come point, ecc non so usarli molto bene, però se dovessi avere bisogno di aiuto per tradurlo, sono a tua disposizione Terya 12:52, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Terya ah Musume *facepalm* allora buon lavoro Terya 13:05, May 23, 2012 (UTC)Terya "offenda" che esagerato XD comunque no, anzi stavo cercando un modo proprio per metterlo in ordine, solo che ieri non sono stato molto a casa per lavorarci sopra. piuttosto penso che dobbiamo togliere quei link del trailer e "Website to third installment: corpse.jp" per mettere una descrizione più dettagliata del gioco in se. ma a questo vedrò di fare qualcosa io stesso Terya 12:15, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Andreitaliano, potresti dirmi i nomi dei personaggi principali ( in particolare della ragazza sulla copertina, nell' immagine che hai postasto tu) del manga Corpse party: Another Child? Poichè sospetto che quel manga sia inspirato a Corpse Party Zero, e quindi siano personaggi di cui viene anche trovato il cadavere in Blood Covered. allora volevo chiederti, un' altra cosa. purtroppo guardando la scheda su yuka, mi sono spoilerato che in book of shadow muore (anche se non so e non voglio sapere come). tuttavia sapendo che book of shadow è sia sequel, sia storia delle altre vittime, sia anche storia a parte. mi chiedevo se yuka muore nella storia a parte o nel sequel. Tanto il danno me lo sono fatto, ma almeno voglio togliermi questo ultimo dubbio essendo yuka uno dei miei personaggi preferiti NO SPOILER PLS :P Terya 15:22, May 25, 2012 (UTC) ciao andrea, ho cancellato cla parte che avevi aggiunto, nella home page, perchè io ho voluto parlare di corpse party zero, non come un gioco fan made, ma come quello che ha permesso all'originale di rimanere famoso. Ora ho specificato questa cosa nel testo ( che in effetti, nella fretta mi ero dimenticato di scrivere), ma se pensi che un riferimento anche ai giochi fan made in generale sia necessario, sentiti libero di modificare il testo Terya 10:13, May 27, 2012 (UTC) quali hai scoperto fin ora? Terya 10:57, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ok, allora io credo che creerò una pagina su Corpse Party Rebuilt, essendo più che altro un remake identico all'originale, e quindi degno di maggior attenzioni. Terya 13:18, May 27, 2012 (UTC) va bene, sono d'accordo. Io intanto tra oggi e domani comincerò a giocare al rebuilt così potrò aggiungere più info su questa versione. Purtroppo però sulla versione zero non ho trovato traduzioni.Terya 19:41, May 27, 2012 (UTC) I woudn't add the "Blood Covered" page to the things that just say "Corpse Party." For example, on Ayumi's page, you added a link to Blood Covered, when it was actually talking about the ORIGINAL game, not Blood Covered, which is a remake. Talmire 09:33, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Grazie e altrettanto :D Terya 08:34, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Quella che tengo, l'ho trovata in giro su google immagini, tuttavia usando photoshop o programmi del genere, sarebbe possibile ricreare una cosa simile. proverò ad informarmi su che tipo di programma sia necessario Terya 14:51, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ah, è in ogni caso mi servirebbero entrambe le immagini della stessa dimensione, se no non potrò provare niente lo stesso se riesci a trovarle prima di me fammi sapere (fare Stamp al video di you tube lo potrebbe fare uscire "pixellato") Allora, che te ne pare? Tuttavia, come per quella della homepage, per averla animata, va usata a Fullsize Terya 16:40, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Grazie :) Terya 19:03, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Nessun disturbo e grazie per avermelo fatto notare, ho subito corretto, comunque se anche correggevi tu e prendevi punti non me la sarei mica presa Terya 15:26, June 7, 2012 (UTC) si, quella è proprio l'immagine da cui ho ricavato quella che tengo nella user page, ma non ho voluto usarla nel completo perchè era troppo grande. Per quanto riguarda il fatto che attiri gente, è comunque un bene. Portiamo la wiki, e quindi il gioco, ad essere conosciuto, e così, magari, la XSeed si impegna a tradurre. Oggi Talmire mi ha detto che poi su un forum, hanno creato un sito su BoS, quindi è probabile che stiano traducendo. Non vedo l'ora!!! Terya 18:07, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Maledetto!!! Non lo sapevo, e adesso mi è aumentata anche fin troppo la voglia di giocarlo! XD Faranno meglio a sbrigarsi a tradurlo, dannazione! :D stupenda!!! Terya 14:21, June 9, 2012 (UTC) She's in a lot of the Book of Shadows CG's I have, so I assumed she did at least SOMETHING. And what do you mean you could write stuff for Blood Rive? We don't really know anything about Blood Drive so I wouldn't add anything for that. Talmire 17:20, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Blood Drive is the name of an extra chapter? Everyone says it's the name of the next game (After 2U of course). "Hinoe plays a significant role," alright, that's what we need. But I think we should wait a while... I wouldn't be able to fix your spelling without spoilers. Talmire 18:06, June 10, 2012 (UTC) YEEE (grande Balotelli). Scusami se non ho risposto subito, ma in questo periodo sono occupato con gli esami di maturità, appena finiti ritornerò a frequentare di più la wikiTerya 19:59, June 19, 2012 (UTC) 4-2 AI RIGORI!! avessero segnato prima però. un sacco di azioni sprecate Terya 21:30, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Alright I deleted the one of dead Ayumi. Talmire (talk) 13:29, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Tutto bene grazie. Alla fine sono passato e finalmente al diavolo la scuola XD sperando però che l'università non sia peggio :S Comunque che mi dici della wiki? è da un sacco che non visito perchè sono state aggiunte così tante info su le altri personaggi che non voglio rischiare di farmi spoiler leggendole. anche se ho notato che stanno facendo questo Dead Patient che sembra interessante Terya (talk) 11:17, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Si, l'ho visto, speriamo che magari facciano pure una serie anime dell'intero gioco. sarà stupendo vederlo :D il bello è che ho saputo poi dell'anime vedendo la scheda su animeclick (http://www.animeclick.it/anime/Corpse+Party+Missing+Footage+) infatti ne ho approfittato per recensirlo pure lì :P Il fatto che fosse solo in inglese è un peccato, però c'era da aspettarselo, qui se trovi altri italiani che lo conoscono oltre a me e te è già una cosa. Vabbè tanto per noi l'inglese non è un problema. Piuttosto mica sai se alla fine hanno fatto finalmente anche una patch, per avere BoS in inglese?Terya (talk) 10:37, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Ah, un' altra cosa, forse l'avevo già chiesto, ma mica hai pure tu Steam?Terya (talk) 10:38, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Buono, allora se mi fai sapere quale è il tuo nick ti posso aggiungere all' elenco amici :) Terya (talk) 16:25, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :\ non ti ho trovato Terya (talk) 22:21, August 24, 2012 (UTC) |LZ| Teram (dall'immagine potresti capire subito che sono io...) Terya (talk) 21:19, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Si, ho saputo, e già non vedo l'ora!!!! Sto praticamente visitando ogni volta vari siti per sapere il giorno preciso e già non vedo l'ora di farlo! Un altro che poi mi interessa è quello per PC (non ricordo il nome, quello con la ragazza con i capelli bianchi sulla cover), sicuramente quando uscirà qui, probabilmente sarò già capace di farlo in lingua originale, però pure quello mi piacerebbe sapere quando uscirà. Marò non vedo l'ora, speriamo che sia altrettanto bello, anche se non so che pensare riguardo il gameplay punta e clicca. Sicuramente mi piacerà lo stesso, però quello di Blood Covered era stato il principale motivo per cui mi sono avvicinato alla serie, cioè era una trovata davvero originale per un horror. Speriamo in bene. Così come pure la storia, l'approfondimento sugli altri personaggi mi interessa, ma un solo episodio a fare da sequel :/ così come quelli alla "cosa se...Tizio e Caio fossero sopravvissuti?" questo l'avrei evitato. Beh, speriamo in bene, magari è solo un' impressione :) Terya (talk) 20:18, November 11, 2012 (UTC) It should NEVER be too early, go for it. Talmire (talk) 14:02, November 22, 2012 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=rX2I3ibAxfU STANNO FACENDO UNA SERIA OAV DI 4 EPISODI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! con aggiunta dice di un anteprima cinematografica, ed esce per questa estate!!!!!!!!! Terya (talk) 09:24, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Volevo dire OVATerya (talk) 09:27, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Hanno fatto sapere finalmente quando esce book of shadow in inglese. 15 gennaio. ALLELUJA!!!!Terya (talk) 17:33, January 8, 2013 (UTC)